Hetalia War with Spiders
by Claudia Donovan 13
Summary: What happens when a old race of spider type creatures is awakened from there slumber beneath the Earth. Well lets just say that a few hetalia boy's aren't gonna cut it. They're gonna need a few girls, some 2p's, and 3 unlikely allies!
1. Prologue

**Me: Hi I know I need to get back to my previous stories but this story will be epic and for hetalia/2p hetalia/ nyotalia fans!**

**Me: Let us begin!**

Prologue

So for all of you. Yes you, sitting there reading this story about the world of hetalia. I know what your thinking this sounds like the beginning of a Max Ride book but, it's not. So in this story there are monster's and dangers. It all started when the leaders said that trouble was brewing! see what happens.

**Me: I know that this is really short but chapter one will be longer and not a summary like this seems more like.**


	2. Spiders Awaken and an Unexpected

**Me: Hey here's chapter 1. I want to introduce you to some one first though.**

**Athens: Hi I'll be showing up in the story at some point.**

**Me: This is Athens guys be prepared to meet her.**

Chapter 1: Spiders Awaken and an Unexpected Meeting.

The date was April 10, 2013. The Aractids slept. Their home was a giant web like forest area all they could do at the moment was sleep. For they were waiting for their time to live on the land above. Then a sudden movement started throughout the population of aractids. The leader stood up and yelled," The time has come for us to destroy those mangey humans and make our place upon the land!"

The very few numbers of the Aractids it seemed impossible but they screeched. Except for a few prisoners. "We did not wish for this," Said a young 19 year old Aractid.

She had a purple and blue exoskeleton, 2 gold eyes, and 2 of her 8 legs folded into her sides. She wore a black jacket, grey undershirt, and grey jeans.

The prisoners in the cell nodded. When a grey and gold Aractid with the same outfit, but a set green eyes stood to her feet she said," How do we hope to help the humans Athens? We have no place when we are trapped here!"

Athens Gold eyes fell on the girl and she said," Gracie. My own sister don't you dare loose hope! I don't plan to stay in here and neither should you."

Gracie nodded. And with that they planed their escape.

Meanwhile…

In the country of Italy the sky was dark and Alice Vargas was heading home. She the voice of her older sister Chiara echoed in her head as she reminded herself of what she had been told,_" Sis danger is brewing. Even if the leaders won't tell us what it is trouble is coming."_

Her 2p Margherita said," I know that you probably won't believe what I have to say but trouble is coming and it's going to be bad."

After she had said this to Alice she made sure she was up to date on her fighting skills by throwing her knives as alway. "Of course I'm not gonna trust her," Alice mumbled to herself, "Margherita is a self-centered, manipulative, high and mighty brat who want's to kill everyone she meets."

Alice stopped in her tracks, her mouth instantly shut and then she said," At least she taught you how to fight Alice. At least you can be thankful for that."

She once again was walking until she heard a scream and something that sounded like some sort of horrific screech. That caused Alice to run toward the sounds she heard. Then she thought_," Did Margherita set this up? She might have told me… No she wouldn't have told me Mafia business and all. Could it be that Margherita was telling the truth?"_

As she came upon the spot the noise had come from. She stopped dead in her tracks once again her eyes filled with fear and sweat slid down her face. She saw 3 red Arachnid type creatures (the Aractids) and one boy in the middle of them. He was crying and that pushed Alice off the edge with anger and she yelled,**"PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!"**

The creatures turned their attention to her and once she was fully in their sight they laughed. "What's so funny?", Alice boiled with angry heat venom filled her voice.

One of the creatures one with dark brown almost black eyes said," Well apparently that would be you, and that seems very unlikely," his voice seemed to echo and Alice's face heated with anger. Then the 3 turned back to the boy who was still terrified. This caused Alice too go after the creatures. She had given the one that had dissed her a round house kick to the head and the other 2 got the same treatment. This caused their full attention to turn to her. All of them screeched and started to take swings at her left and right. She dodged each and every swing time and time again. The whole time she was fully aware of 2 things 1.) The boy was watching her the whole time and 2.) These beasts could beat her if she wasn't careful. Adrenillin pumped through her veins like an icey chill keeping her awake for every swing she threw and dodged. As the fight dragged out the had questions floating around in his head. _"Who is that Bella?"_, He wondered,_"_ _Why would she protect me? How is she so fearless"_

These questions kept floating around in his head. As she move further and further away he felt less and less safe to the point of crying yet again. Just as Alice noticed he was going to cry again she was clawed by one of the creatures she fell onto her back. She thought this was going to be the end when suddenly a shadow jumped in front of her and jabbed a thawing knife into the spider creature's chest. The monsters exoskeleton cracked, broke, and shattered as the shadow twisted the knife continually in the chest. Eventually it fell backward and the shadowy figure faced Alice its' arm reached down its' hand outstretched. She finally saw the figures face and uttered,"Margherita?" questionably.

"That's right dumb ass," She said almost laughing.

"You believe me now?" Margherita asked with a sly grin.

"Yeah. Yeah," Alice replied,"I believe you now!"

Both of the remaining monsters had turned towards the boy. "You go protect the boy," Margherita spoke abruptly," I can keep those 2 off your tail, but, then you need to run."

"You sure about that?", Alice asked darkly.

Margherita nodded uncertainly. Alice nodded and ran towards the boy. The other monster tried to stop her but before it could however a throwing knife hit the beast in the head and it had startled Alice so much she had fallen backward. She had then heard,"Feliciano run!" another voice had said.

"What are you doing here Luciano what are you doing here?", Feliciano asked.

"Never mind that just get out of **HERE!**" Luciano replied in anger.

Feliciano only nodded and ran Alice did the same only standing instead of nodding. She got far away from the battlefield. Just as she slowed to a walk Feliciano crashed into her. The 2 of them fell backward rubbing their heads as they started to stand up. Feliciano was the first to look up and he asked," Who are you bella? And Why did you protect me? Not that I minded it but seriously"

Alice looked up. She noticed he looked afraid as if he had offended her and she would beat him up. "I-I'm Alice Vargas," she answered," You can call me Italy if you like…. As to why I protected you it was cause I have a soft spot for boy's like you."

Once she finished she fell to the ground fainted, and the blood from her wound turned black. Her skin was now sickly pale. "Bella?" Feliciano asked in worry.

Not long after an grey and gold Aractid came out of the bushes. It was Gracie. Feliciano became deathly afraid and yelled,**"PLEASE DON'T KILL US PLEASE!"**

"I didn't come to kill you. Though I might be able to help you if you stop screaming," Replied Gracie.

He backed away from Alice. Gracie wondered why he was so quick to trust her but she didn't dwell on the question long. She touched the wound on Alice's leg and use her powers to pull the poison out of her leg. Feli asked," Who are you?"

"I'm Gracie," she replied.

The color returned to Alice's face and she awoke. She turned to Gracie and said," Thank you."

Gracie only nodded. Just then Feliciano asked,"Wait did you say your name was Italy bella?"

Alice nodded and asked," Why?"

"Because I'm Italy…" Feliciano replied.

"The leaders must not have told us about you or you about us," Alice said.

Feliciano nodded and said,"Guess not. Not the weirdest thing though."

With that Gracie Fem Italy and Italy headed deeper into the woods and hid not realizing others were facing the same thing.

**Me: Thats it for chapter 1!**

**Athens: Please R&R!**

**Gracie: By the way Athens, My brother Soldier, and I will be their allies in this story≥**

**Me: Also sorry if I made either of these characters sound unlike what they normally do tell me if there is any thing I can do to change that. bye!**

**Me: P.S. If you have any Ideas for this story let me know! BYE!**


	3. Romano, Romana, and Athens chapt 2

**Me: Hi Please read and review this!**

**Gracie: Yes Please!**

Romano, Romana, and Athens

Chiara Vargas was walking down the street in search of her sister Alice Vargas. _"Where the crapola is my sister Alice she was supposed to be home a half hour_ _ago!"_ Chiara thought.

"Slow lazy piece of crapola my sister is," Chiara mumbled.

This is when she started running. She was bound and determined to find her sister. _"Danger is coming Chiara…don't let it kill you,"_ Angelia's echoed in her head.

"Why should I trust her anyway," Chiara mumbled to herself as she ran," Sure she's sweet like my sister, Alice, but she's also manipulative and has a lovely affinity for poisons, especially gas related."

Before she could ask herself anymore questions she ran into somebody and the both of them fell back. **"ALICE VARGAS IF THAT'S YOU I WILL MURDER YOU!"**, Chiara yelled rubbing her head.

**"I DON'T KNOW WHO THE CRAPOLA YOU ARE!"**, the person she ran into yelled also rubbing his head,**"BUT I AM NOT ALICE I'M LOVINO AND YOU NEED TO** **WATCH IT!**

"How dare you!" Chiara whispered eventually looking up at the boy Lovino.

This caused her to shoot to her feet and face palm herself. "Oh how dare I hmm!" Lovino whispered.

He looked up at her however and that quickly shut him up. He got up as quickly as she had blushed in embarrassment and turned away he was ready to walk away. "Sorry for my reaction my sister's missing and she should have been home a half hour ago…I've been worried about her," Chiara replied stopping Lovino in his tracks.

"I'm sorry too," he said,"I guess we both weren't paying attention. I'm looking for my brother," His eyes down cast.

Chiara smiled and asked," What's your brothers name?"

Lovino looked back at her face and said," Feliciano. Why?"

"Maybe we can help each other look," Chiara said trying to keep from laughing.

Lovino smiled and nodded. Not long after that the 2 of them heard a screech and an human scream. The 2 of them looked at each other then back towards where the scream had come from. **"ITALY!"**, the both of them slipped up.

The both of them ran in the direction they had heard the noises. Before they got very far they were quickly surrounded by the Aractids. "What the **CRAPOLA** is going on here?!", Lovino asked.

Chiara shook her head anger slowly building on her face. "You guys let us go with out a hitch and I'll let you off the hook," Chiara said venomously.

Lovino looked at her questionably but, Chiara ignored it. She looked at the creatures and thought,_"They look almost like spiders…like black widows I see the red_ _hourglass crests on there backs."_

The 3 spiders laughed. Lovino's fear was now evident. Chiara was now on edge when she asked,"Who are you? And Why do you laugh?"

The one that appeared to be the leader stepped forward and said," Well little girl we are the Aractids and you are too small to make a difference fighting"

**"YOU PIECE OF CRAPOLA!"**, Chiara yelled jabbing the leader in the stomach turning away in the process.

Lovino eye's widened and his mouth dropped open. _"WHAT THE CRAPOLA JUST HAPPENED?"_, Lovino wondered.

After she attacked the leader of the 3 Aractids one of them grabbed her arms and held them behind her back when the other of the 2 left standing said,"So young like a kitten and so cute."

Then the same Aractid started to rub her head and say," So silent at the moment."

"Don't you touch me!", Chiara whispered angrily.

"Oh What will you do?", asked the one behind her.

Then the one in front of her grabbed a hold of her curl, and yanked it. This caused her to growl. He yanked it again and this caused her to yank out of the others grip and attack him directly. In 2 strikes she knocked the Aractid to his knee's and 2 more strikes to knock the same guy onto his back on conscious. The last Aractid left standing then turned and Chiara knocked him with a roundhouse kick. The leader only woke up for a second and slashed her in the leg. She almost lost balance from the strike. Lovino caught her and stood her back up. "Thanks Lovino," she said.

They started to run again and were once again cornered by 3 more Aractids. Chiara looked very depleted at this point. Lovino then asked,"Chiara you alright."

She didn't answer but the way she looked gave it away. She was very pale almost looking white and her blood was almost black. As they got closer Chiara got weaker and weaker. Suddenly 2 shadows appeared in front of them both seemed to have blond hair the 2 of them threw capsules and as they hit the ground they broke and a smoke rose. "Angelia?", asked Chiara as she slid back.

Angelia's red eyes fell on Chiara. "Flavio?", Angelia said,"She really needs help."

"How do you know her Flavio?", asked Lovino.

Flavio looked at Chiara and then at Lovino and said,"That doesn't matter get her out of here. She needs help. We'll cover you."

Lovino nodded. The gas had started to move closer to the 4 of them and Lovino picked her up. _"She's so light for a girl with such a harsh punch,"_ thought Lovino.

The thought didn't dwell long in his head as he move through the ally ways and into the woods. He came across a cave and laid her down behind a rock. As looked at her he noticed to things A.) She was very beautiful and B.) She looked like she was already dead. He felt for a pulse and found her pulse had weakened further. The wound on her leg he a second look at. It now seemed her leg was pulsing out black blood every few seconds. It sickened him to look at so his eyes returned to her face. Then he heard something come out of the woods and he prepared to fight. It was a creature like the ones they had already faced. This one seemed different to Lovino 1st it was a female and second she had a purple and blue exoskeleton. "Who are you?", he asked in uncertainty.

"I am Athens," the Aractid girl answered,"I could help her if you like."

Lovino lowered his fists and said,"How do I know I can trust you if your people hurt her?"

Athens face lit with full understanding and she said,"You don't but, are you willing to take that chance?"

Lovino glanced at Chiara once more her face no longer held a glow _"She's sure to die if I don't take the chance,"_ he thought as he looked at her wounded leg which still had black blood pulsing out of it.

"Fine," he said, "but if she dies you die."

Athens nodded her gold eyes cast over to Chiara and she abruptly walked over. Athens carefully placed her hand on Chiara's leg. She shut her eyes for a second and they opened glowing brightly the color green. As she took her hand off of Chiara's' leg she closed her eyes once more and Chiara's blood turned back to red her wound healed shortly after. "Why would you help Chiara and I?", Lovino asked.

Athens smiled, "One we've lived her since well before you were here, two our people don't have any right to take your home from you or to kill you for it, and three I'm not alone. My sister,Gracie, My brother,Soldier, and many others are trying to keep you from dying out."

Lovino nodded. Then the 2 of them heard voices. "Ve~ Alice do you know where we are it's scary here," one voice said.

"No I don't Feli…. but ….THERE'S A PLACE WE CAN HIDE!", the other voice said.

Chiara's eyes opened violently and she said,"Alice?! Damn you your alive!"

"Your sister? Could that be the other voice?", asked Lovino.

"Yes. My sister's real name is Italy though," She replied.

This caused Lovino to think of before they were attacked earlier what they had actually said. "So you did say Italy earlier?", asked Lovino.

"Um hm….Why?", asked Chiara.

"Because that's my brothers name," Lovino answered.

Chiara nodded and said while making air quotes,"Something else the leaders regretfully forgot to tell us."

Lovino turned to her and asked,"What are you saying?"

"We maybe counterparts….I mean my sister and I heard the leaders talking a bit about us having male counterparts," answered Chiara.

Lovino nodded and said,"I guess that makes you Romana because I'm Romano."

Chiara smiled and said," That is my real name but, I've actually been preferring Chiara."

Feliciano entered the cave with Alice. When he saw his brother however he yelled," Romano!"

Chiara stood to her feet knowing her sister would be looking for. Alice then saw her and yelled, "Romana!"

Alice and Feliciano hugged their siblings and asked what happen and when they saw the grey and gold Aractid girl they were on edge only for a second until Athens hugged her and said."Gracie.!"

Lovino and Chiara felt there edginess lift and they told Alice and Feliciano what had happened.

**Me: That's it!**

**Me: I forgot to spellcheck the last one so I actually remembered with this one.**

**ME: PLEASE R&R!**


	4. Germans and Spiders chapt 3

**Me: Hi Chapter 4 alright then!**

**Me: I need reviews please please please review!**

**Athens: Yes please!**

**Gracie: She needs help from you! Give her feedback via review.**

Germans and Spiders.

Monika was walking down the streets of her home town she had been training all day and was looking forward to getting home. As she was walking she started listening to her iPod and the first to come on was Mandisa Overcomer.

Meanwhile….

Ludwig was sitting at the bar's counter and looking a girl up and down. Suddenly Alfred walked into the bar. Alfred noticed that Ludwig was checking out a girl this caused him to say,"You can never get a girl dude your not the hero unlike me."

"Damn you Alfred I vill kill you!," Ludwig yelled and chased Alfred down the street.

Back with Monika….

Monika had just crossed the street and was dancing to the song Overcomer which she had put on repeat. Alfred had just turned the corner and hid in a bush (he had been laughing the whole time Ludwig had chased him.) Ludwig then turned the corner and could not find Alfred. **"DAMN YOU ALFRED COME OUT OF** **HIDING! THIS IS NOT WHAT SOLDIERS DO!"** Ludwig yelled.

_(Alfred was trying to keep from laughing)_. Ludwig had run past the bush and entirely and missed Alfred. Monika was still enjoying her music when Ludwig knocked her onto her back her headphones flew off. The 2 of them shook their heads and when Monika and Ludwig opened their eyes Ludwig said," Oh Mist, tut mir so leid." _(translation: Oh crap I'm so sorry)_

While Ludwig said this however a dreamy eyed look was on Monika's face. _"Don't let him off this easily even if he is cute!"_, Monika thought to herself. Then Monika snapped out of her dreamy moment and said,"Yeah you should be."

After she said this she Ludwig pushed Ludwig off and sat up; she almost blushed but told herself,"Don't you dare Monika."

Ludwig looked at Monika for only a second. _"Is she insane?"_, He wondered

Monika noticed him look at her; it had caused her to jolt to her feet. She had quickly turned away from Ludwig and started once again walking home. _"I should_ _walk with her…,"_ Ludwig thought,_"… I might be able to make it up to her somehow."_

Ludwig ran to catch up with Monika. "I guess you can walk with me," Monika said then she thought,_"Woo Hoo!"_

Ludwig nodded in surprise. The 2 of them were walking down the street when Ludwig asked,"Where are you actually headed?"

"My house…," Monika answered,"My sister Maria will be pissy if I don't get home before her she's older than me."

Ludwig nodded and thought,_"My brother cares that much for me to but he's annoying and I mean really annoying."_

"So…," Monika said,"Do you have any Bruder or Schwestern or family?"

"Did she just read my mind?", Ludwig wondered and then he answered,"Ja. My Bruder Gilbert is who I was thinking about but, I have more family too."

"Ja!?", Monika said just as they showed up at her house,"Well this is my house better get on inside."

Ludwig nodded and said,"Thanks for the nice talk."

Monika nodded and turned her head back toward the door and blushed. She opened the door and Ludwig was walking back down the street he had just walked down with her to get to her house. She closed the door and said,"Maria you here? Mine Schwester?"

She hadn't totally lied to Ludwig her sister worries for her however her sister Prussia or Maria didn't really care if and when she got home; she just was usually home before she was anyway. **"OLDER SIS!?"**, Monika started to worry.

She looked in every room and realized there was something wrong. _"My sister is usually here right now but, she's not here,"_ Monika thought with worry.

She then left the house and ran back into town. When she showed up the streets were very quiet almost to the point of being scary. Then suddenly Monika was knocked over again. This time she opened her eyes quickly and saw Ludwig. "We have to stop meeting like this," Monika then said.

Ludwig nodded and said,"Looking for your sister?"

"Ja," Monika replied.

Then the 2 of them heard a set of 2 voices yell,**"Scheiße!"**

**"PRUSSIA!?"**, Monika yelled in worry.

Ludwig looked at her before it had registered that she had said his brothers name. "Wait Monika how do you know my brother?", Ludwig yelled after her and chased after her.

Before his question was answered he saw that Monika was cornered and he came to join her in fighting the Wesen. She had already been struck once by the claw like hands of the wesen. She was on her back and couldn't get up because she was trapped under one of them. Ludwig started to fight them but before they fought for very long. "Hello young ones….,"said a female voice,"…I wouldn't hurt them my babies or your death could be long and painful."

"She doesn't lie cuties," called a male voice.

"Molly?", Monika asked.

"Lutz?", asked Ludwig.

The 2 2p's tortured the wesen most of it came from Molly and they killed them off one by one. "Aw Ludwig. Whose the beautiful young girl and will you introduce me?", asked Lutz.

**"HELL NO!,"** Monika and Ludwig yell abruptly.

"Get out of here Monika and friends!," Molly yelled while smiling and waving cutely.

The 2 of them ran into the woods behind Monika's house. Before they got very far however Monika collapsed her skin was pure white and her blood pure black. The blood was pulsing out of her right arm and leg. "We have to keep going!," Ludwig whispered harshly.

Monika didn't react. This caused Ludwig to roll his eyes and blush before picking up Monika. He found a near by rock ledge they could hide under and he laid her down under before he sat down blood was all over his jacket _(so was Romano's clothes in the last chapter.)_

Suddenly a camouflage colored Wesen creature came up to them. "Bring it on because her death will be on your head!", yelled Ludwig.

The wesen said,"I don't wish to fight you! My name is soldier and I am a friend."

Ludwig looked at him curiously and said,"Why should I believe you?"

"You have know reason to believe me but I could prove it to you if you would let me help her," replied the wesen.

"You have only one chance you vill die if she dies," Ludwig said gravely.

Soldier nodded and quickly healed her she woke up and Ludwig said,"You ok?"

"I will be if we're not anywhere near that Pervert Lutz," Monika said smiling smugly.

Ludwig nodded and said,"Yeah he's not here."

She nodded and asked,"Whose this?" While pointing at Soldier.

"He saved you he says his name Soldier," Ludwig responded.

She nodded and then asked,"What do you mean by brother? My sister is Prussia."

He nodded and said,"Maybe we're the same person?"

She nodded and said,"The leaders never tell me anything anyway so it makes sense."

The 2 of them talked for hours and then they figure this might be happening all over.

**Me: Yay I'm done with this chapter and it's the 3rd legit chapter.**

**Me: Please watch my friends youtube account her name is Becky Karda!**

**Me:Also please read and review my story! Guten Abend!**


	5. The Awesome Duo chapt 4

**Me: Hey everyone!**

**Soldier: If your wondering where the 2p's are they'll show up after the rest of the nyotalia meet Hetalia!**

**Gracie: She still has only one review guys please review!**

**Athens: She really needs feedback and if you have any Ideas for the story she needs to know so Please R&R!**

The Awesome Duo!

Marie had trained harshly 2 days ago. _"So where's the supposed danger you'd been talking about Maria?!"_, Marie thought harshly at her table at the bar.

2 day's ago during her training her 2p had come and told her,_"Danger's approaching Marie. It could be much worse then it currently is but it is still bad."_

"Pessimistic brat," Marie mumbled to herself.

This had only been her second beer but she quickly finished it and went on her way. _"Why did she approach me anyway?"_, Marie questioned in her head,_"Can't_ _she still test and train me with out making every single crisis quote on quote sound real?"_

She kept walking while letting the question cloud the fact that she was on her way home. It had gotten cold and quickly which was unusual for her area in summer. Another thing that seemed to make this instant cool down weird was the fact the sun was still shining. "Could Maria have been telling the truth?", Marie asked herself aloud.

As soon as she asked this question of herself a shadow loomed over her. She then thought,_"Should you turn around Marie…NO! But if it is trouble for you then_ _you have to be awesome and fight."_

The last part of her thought caused her to turn around. When she saw 3 Arachnid type wesen ready to corner her she said,"Listen her boys I don't liebe you or even think you should be stalking me so please get away from me and I won't hurt you."

The wesen had started to laugh but, when she growled and said,"What's so funny?"

One of them replied with a laugh,"Oh you were serious your just so little Marie you probably couldn't hurt one of us."

Marie smiled and gave them a steely eye and said sarcastically,"Oh you probably right the awesome me has never fought anyone or thing before."

The creatures looked at each other then back at her. Not long after however they attacked. Little did they know Marie had been preparing for there attack as they had spoke. She had pressed the button on her cane which had extended to it's full length and she used as if it were a sword. Their claw like hands swung at her with lightning speed though she dodged or blocked each one with her cane. _"What are these things?"_, Marie wondered,_"And how do they know my human_ _name?"_

With that thought came a price. One of the wesen had backhanded her in the face. That caused her to fall on to her back. As they were about to slash her stomach a ghost from what seemed like her past kicked the wesen off of her. Marie at the moment was wide awake with fear then she saw the sword and asked her rescuer,"Maria?"

The face didn't turn toward her but it nodded and the sword stabbed through the wesens' heart. "Your buying me time so I get out of here?", Marie asked once again.

This time the character faced her fully it was definitely Maria; and she nodded once more. "Thank you," Marie uttered before running.

As she ran Marie only felt the pain from the bruise on her face. She had so many questions that needed to be answered but, she knew they would have to wait. Her heart raced adrenalin had hit her veins like an icy chill. She was moving through the streets like a Cheetah through the savanna. She wasn't paying attention to where she was headed she just wanted to be far from here. This was what caused her to crash into somebody. **"IF YOUR ONE OF THOSE FREAKY** **ARACHNIDS FROM EARLIER I'M NOT AFRAID TO KILL YOU!"**, Marie screamed in fear.

**"THOSE DORKS AREN'T AS AWSOME AS ME AND WHY WOULD I WANT TO KILL YOU IF I'M NOT ONE OF THEM!"**, the other voice called there was fear evident in his voice too.

"No one's as awesome as me," Marie mumbled standing to her feet.

She saw the boys face and thought,_"Except for maybe him."_

She walked up to him and said,"Maybe we can help each other though."

"Why would I help someone who doesn't think I am awesome?", asked the boy.

"Because maybe I changed my vote," Marie replied while holding out her hand to help the boy up,"I'm Marie."

The boy took Marie's hand and finally looked directly at her. _"She's awesome and beautiful,"_ the boy thought and then said,"You got yourself a deal and My names Gilbert."

Marie smiled, shook his hand, and nodded. "Well Gilbert follow me," Marie replied slyly.

Gilbert nodded and caught up with her quickly. Marie had found them a quick entrance into the woods but before they could advance 3 more wesen cornered them. They didn't even have time to prepare for a fight when the wesen attacked. Marie was at the moment without her cane because she had lost it in the last fight. One wesen already swung at her meanwhile she had dodged it and punched the wesen in the face. Gilbert had copied her movements to a t. "That's freaky," she thought.

It had only been an hour when Marie screamed in pain. This caused Gilbert to scream,**"MARIE!"**

They were now trapped and were about to do the same thing they had done to Marie when 2 ghost like people jumped in front of them. They seemed to fight quietly and Gilbert asked,"Gilen?"

"Nice to see you again Maria," Marie said with a pain filled voice.

Marie carefully stood to her feet holding her side with the hand from the opposite side. Gilen nodded to Gilbert's question then said,"She'll die."

Maria said,"Gilen shut up she'll be fine…even though I'm not entirely sure of that."

Marie nodded and smiled saying,"Same old Maria."

Maria and Gilen said,"Get out of here you 2."

The 2 of them nodded and ran to the best of their ability. They ran till they heard 2 people laughing. "Germany?", both asked in question.

Pain shot through Marie she groaned in pain and blacked out. "Marie!" Gilbert whispered harshly. He removed one of her hands carefully and saw her blood was black. "That's not gut," Gilbert whispered worriedly.

He picked her up and walked towards what sounded like his brother he then saw his brother and another woman under the ledge with him and a wesen. He guessed that wesen had proved it's trust to his brother. He walked towards the ledge and his brother said,"Gilbert?"

Gilbert's eyes glanced over softly. "Sis?", The woman who was with him said.

Marie barely nodded in his arms. "Get over here quickly," His younger brother said.

Gilbert quickly advanced and then asked,"Why do you trust the wesen over there?"

His younger brother answered,"He saved Monika over there and his name is Soldier."

"I accept his help Ludwig,"Gilbert said,"If he will give it."

Soldier nodded and said,"I will gladly help because she seems to mean a lot to you and you semi-trust me."

Gilbert removed Marie's hand from her wound and backed away from her. Soldier healed her the same way he had Monika.

Marie's eye's shot open and said,"Thank you Soldier. Gilbert."

She blushed on Gilbert's name. Gilbert then asked,"First you alright?"

Marie nodded and she said,"I have to ask the second question….."

They both asked,"How do you know my siblings name is Germany?"

"Your the same person," answered Monika and Ludwig answered.

"What?!", Gilbert and Marie questioned.

Marie then said,"The Leaders what Italy and Romana had said."

Monika nodded and smiled. Marie let it sink in and she smiled and said,"Does that bother you?"

Gilbert shook his head and said,"In fact I think the leaders lie too often especially to the awesome me and you…everyone actually."

Marie nodded and kissed him then said,"This might be happening all over the world."

All 3 of them nodded and they started searching for the others in the morning.

**Me: The End of chapter 4!**

**Gracie: I hope you enjoyed!**

**Athens:You'll see more of Gracie and I soon!**

**Soldier: See Ya!**


End file.
